The Dinner
by Reasonably Random
Summary: AU-GENDERBEND! Set in the same universe as "Tonight, Tonight". I wasn't planning on continuing, but eh, c'est la vie. "Winny wouldn't let Apollo take her to dinner until he was completely healed." Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: ANONYMOUS REVIEWER _"**ZS**"_ I BLAME YOU FOR THIS! I was all fine and dandy with leaving this universe right were it was! BUT NO! The last thing you said to me _"Also how Apollo owes KF dinner." _Basically was an invitation for the plot bunnies to become rabid and start biting me! SO! Not only did I have a bad case of plot bunny rabies, but I also had this thing that kept bothering me throughout the week! So I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY! _XP

* * *

**AU: Gender-bent**

**The Dinner**

Winny would not allow Apollo to take her to dinner until he was completely healed. That meant the cast had to come off.

"That's ridiculous!" Apollo argued. "I'll be out of here tomorrow! Why wait for an additional six to eight weeks?"

Winny shook her head, "Because I want you in perfect working condition, just in case we come across some bad guys we wanna beat up." she told him.

He saw her point, but he didn't see her reasoning. "Winny, why?" he asked with a pout.

The red head rolled her eyes, "Stop arguing or else no more kisses." she threatened.

He sat stock still in the medical bed, "What?"

She sat back in the chair, "You heard me." she said, her emerald eyes smirking mischievously.

Apollo groaned, "Why do you have to be so irrational?" he asked.

She giggled, "It keeps you on your toes."

He grunts, saying nothing, he just looks her in the eyes. She meets his gaze with a challenge, daring him to try her. Finally he speaks up, "I will agree to this scheme of yours only-and I mean only- if you let me take you out on lunch dates."

She keeps her gaze locked on him, studying him carefully. "Alright." she agreed.

The next few weeks were filled with random outings and lunch dates, and they enjoy themselves for the time being. And finally, six and a half weeks later, the team gathers in the med bay for the ceremonious removal of Apollo's cast.

"I don't know what the big deal is about. I'm just getting this plaster removed from my arm." Apollo grumbled.

"Aw, come on, AP. This is an important day! This is the day we get our emerald archer back!" Robyn said with a smirk.

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

It took all of four minutes for Black Canary to cut the cast loose and release the appendage from its prison. "Finally!" Apollo said, flexing his fingers and examining the now healed arm.

"Make sure you wash it good, and it's going to feel strange for the first day and a half." Black Canary told him as he left.

Apollo wasted no time in going to the sink and scrubbing his arm clean. "Ok! Everyone happy? The cast is officially off! Now go celebrate!" Apollo scathingly said.

Mason gasped, "My brownies!" he shouted and flew off in a hurry.

"Wait? You made brownies?" Robyn said, running after him.

Connie sighed and rolled her eyes at the two. Kallie joined her in leaving the couple to do…whatever.

"So, how's it feel?" Winny asked, leaning against the counter as Apollo gave his arm a final rinse.

"A lot lighter now that the cast is off. But you still owe me." Apollo told her, giving her an unamused look as he dried his arm.

She scoffed rolling her eyes, "What could I possibly owe you? _You_ owe _me_ dinner, remember?" she told him.

"Yes, but you owe me six and a half weeks of waiting." he told her with a crooked smile, tossing the paper towels in the trash as he faced her.

The speedster rolled her eyes, "How about one long kiss? Will that cover it?" she said, raising an eyebrow as she stepped closer to him.

He nods, glancing down at her lips, a smile starts across his face, "Do you even have to ask?" he says.

She gives him a quick smile as she kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed herself against him. His hands dropped to the small of her back, keeping her close to him as he kissed her back harder. She rose to the challenge before pulling away, breathing heavily. "Save it for later, Casanova." she told him.

He set his forehead against hers, "Are you busy this Friday?" he asked.

She paused, "Hm, let me think." she said, she felt him tense. She snickered, "I'm free, what do you have in mind?"

He sighed, "Well how about that dinner I owe you." he said with a smile.

* * *

_AN2: This will be a two shot and nothing more! And I have no clue when I'll get the next chapter out! Sorry! Review?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm soooo sorry! This is sooo late...and its now a three-shot...:p  
_

* * *

Winny was nervous, which was ridiculous because this wasn't even her first date. Not by a long-shot. It wasn't even her first date with Apollo. Nope, Apollo was just calling it their "official" date, making them an "official" couple, and it was starting to go to her head. She knew this was Apollo's way of getting revenge on her for having to wait, and she hated him for it. But he would look at her, his grey eyes brimming with secrets, and she felt like he could see everything inside her. The good, the bad, and the ugly, and liked her anyways. And she liked him too, even though he was still obnoxiously annoying.

She walked into the cave to see Connie and Kallie sparring. Both girls gave signs that they had been doing this quite a while, but quickly Connie launched herself at Kallie and somehow tripped her from behind, causing Kallie to fall onto her back. Connie smiled as she helped the Atlantian back up, "Black Canary taught me that." she said.

Winny gave out a slight whistle, "Impressive." She said.

Mason floated in, levitating a plate of cookies. "Hey, Winny! Ready for your date?" he asked her.

Winny smiled, trying to hide the nervousness, "As ready as I'll ever be. Have you seen Apollo?"

Mason didn't have time to respond, Apollo suddenly rushed into the room, putting his jacket on. "I'm right here." he said as he walked up to her, giving her a quick kiss. "You look stunning, gorgeous." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back toward the zeta tube.

"Have fun you two!" Mason said as Apollo set up where he wanted to beam them.

"Oh we will," Apollo said cryptically as he motioned for Winny to go through first. "After you, my dear lady." He said with a slight bow.

She smiled as she curtsied, "Why thank you, kind sir." she said, walking through the machine. She arrived in an old phone booth in an alleyway. She quickly got out as Apollo was beamed in behind her.

He was smiling when he stepped out. "You ready for this?" he asked, grabbing her hand, leading her out of the alley way.

"Where are we?" she asked as the approached the city street.

"Welcome to Star City," he told her as the exited the alleyway into the busy city sidewalk. "You ready?" he repeated.

She looked at him and smiled, "Bring it."

He smirked, "Oh I will." he said, pulling her along.

They walked around the city for what seemed like forever. Winny, being a speedster, couldn't take it anymore. "Where are we going? And how much longer?" she asked.

"You'll see it's just around the corner." he said, nodding his head up the street.  
Winny sighed as she allowed him to drag her further down the sidewalk and around the corner. When she finally sees where he is taking her, she stops dead in her tracks. Apollo looks back at her, worried at the speedsters unnatural, abrupt stop. "You alright, Winny?" he asks, concerned.

She looks at him with wide, excited eyes and a blinding smile, "We're really going here?" she asks, barely able to contain her enthusiasm.

He smirks widely, "I guess you like it then."

She gives him a funny look, "Like it? Apollo, this is the Star City Arcade. Every kid dreams their whole life for the chance to play here! I love it!" she says. Her eyes go soft as she looks at him. "Thanks."

He shifts uncomfortably, "Don't thank me yet, we haven't even started to play yet."

She laughs musically before standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're so adorable." she whispers to the blushing archer.

He shakes his head, "Just what every guy wants to hear." he mumbles with a sigh.

She swats at his arm playfully. "So are we going to stay out here forever or are we actually going to start the competition?" she asks now pulling him toward the entrance.  
He laughs, allowing her to pull him. As Apollo pays for their entrance, Winny realizes that she is no longer felt nervous. She glances at Apollo, whose hand is firmly holding hers as he guides her towards the map, and smiles to herself. She realizes that she doesn't need to feel nervous, Apollo likes her and that's all that matters.

"So where would you like to go first?" he asks, looking over the map.

She glances at it quickly, then points to the right side of the map. "Bumper Cars, and then the Race Track." she tells him.

He looks at her and smiles, "It's like you read my mind, let's go!" he says, pulling her along.

She laughs as she follows him.

* * *

_AN2: Guys…my feelings are doing REALLY funny things right now…my Spitfire feels are…I don't know…they're just sitting in the dark corner curled in the fetal position. (They still haven't recovered yet…) My SuperMartian feels are currently sobbing all over the floor. My Chalant feels are bi-polar going from enthusiastically shouting _"THEY HAD HISTORY!" _to sobbing _"They HAD history…"_My One-Sided Traught feels are currently split into two…My DickxBabs feels are like _"BABS! GO COMFORT HIM!"_ My WonderBeetle feels are sitting in the corner, re-reading all the fanfics about Cassie and Jamie it can…And then there are the Bart/Cissie feels who are sitting by the sunlight, growing stronger and stronger with every second…Guys I am a mess…_

_Anyways…I'm gonna be busy for the next two weeks…then I have a week off…and then I'm busy again…I'll try and get the last chapter done in that week I have off…I am so sorry for the delays (I'm working two jobs this summer…so when I'm not with one job I'm in the other...I'm a mess…) I'm sorry…please don't kill me! I HAVE SHIRLEY THE VICUNA! And his cousin Fred…_

_And if anyone wants to do a cover art pic for this story and/or _"Tonight, Tonight" _PM or leave it in the review!_

_Review? _:D


End file.
